User blog:IvyMeme/Ivy Comentaries: Why wont you elaborate Tautopfren?
Hey guys, Ivy here with a Commentary on Tautopfren Now there are some jokes in here but im not a troll, it just makes it enjoyable but the whole reason of this is to maybe help Tautopfren with suggestions. I will be showing examples, so beware all you people. Now do remember this is my first commentary. So it might not be the best. But I think its ok for a first commentary. I had to watch a LOT of RickyRay102's commentaries even though they werent that appropriate and had swear words but it was for research. Tautopfren, the recolour hater who cant elaborate or just aint bothered to. Im not gonna badmouth her but she had seemed nice at first. Theres one thing I want to know is why shes complaining. If she dosent like the recolours, then LEAVE THE GOD DAMN WIKI AND GO SOMEWHERE WHERE RECOLOURS ARE RARE. I know what your gonna say Tautopfren, if you dont say "This wiki is ****" THen youll say this: Then stay on your preciousl little DA where none of these "not proper fan characters" Are. If you dont like them, then leave the wiki =P Even though I believe recolours are illegal, I dont complain do I? I dont say THIS WIKI SUCKS. Now for the "Recolours are no fan characters" Yeah a pink cosmo or sonic in a skirt isnt a fan character if you ask me but lets look at this character: Is Zira a character? What if I recoloured her, what would happen then. IM not gonna though because well youll just start trolling up your page witht he whole thing about *In stupid 5 year old voice* "This wiki sucks but i have no way to elaborate it because I just wanna badmouth this wiki like an immature 5 year old even if none of the admins give a damn" Yep that was me imitating Tautopfren =P Now I know you dont like recolours and thats fine. Thats not a problem. And your not alone, I dont like recolours either! But Still I dont understand why your complaining all the bloody time about these recolours. Your not going to change a huge part of Sonic Fandom. Now I hope I dont seem like a troll, cuz I aint. Its called an Opinion. Now dont be like TheStalkBridge509 in her video about looney tunes haters with the whole *Qoute* THERES NO SUCH THING AS OPINION *UnQoute* Because there is, like your opinion that this wiki still sucks and that you dont care if nobodies listening to you trolling around and being just plain immature. Now I have no idea if your a troll or just have no idea what your saying . So im gonna help you. Your only argument is that this wiki sucks. What is your proof. I mean the characters arent Mary Sues. The only Mary Sue I believe is on here is Pink-perils character Sue the Mouse, but I chatted with Pink on the chat and it is a joke. And some people are beginners on it, so they may not have the experience or knowledge and just think, for a beginner would a brown amy be good for your first ever character? Now I know some of my characters have these powers and stuff, but they have some big weaknesses. For example, Ivy has PK powers and electrical blasts which are very effective, however she loses energy VERY VERY easily and will not be able to use them anymore. And Ghost has all these powers due to being a gaurdian angel, his weaknessses are he can die but he eventually comes back with more energy which will eventually drain. He also suffers form Claustrophobia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, dont ask why it just suits him =3 he also gets more pain then he should with an attack. So anyway Tautopfren, theres an old saying called "if its not broken, dont fix it" you dont need to fix this wiki as theres nothing wrong this it, the backstories of the characters are original unless that person is a beginner or the character is a joke, like Sue the Mouse and Danielle the seedrian (Pink wont mind using Sue as an example, will you?). Your only argument has been "This wiki sucks" and "Recolours are no fan characters" but you havent explained your reasons or shown any proof that they are. Your not getting anyone on your side as you are being immature with this. And yes, I know SEGA and 4kids have enforced the fact you cant modify screenshots AKA recolouring without written permission, as I said before I dont support recolours but I dont make a big deal out of it. In my opinion you should just leave because 1. Your not gonna change anything 2. If you dont like them then dont look at them 3. I know you didnt think this was the wiki you thought it'd be so just stay on your precious no recolour DA. Seriously, you have betrayed my trust and we are no longer friends. Im sorry about that but its just the way I feel aobut you Category:Blog posts